


Hogsmeade at long last!

by orphan_account



Series: Emerald and Bronze [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hux has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Hux truly acknowledges Rey.
Relationships: Pre-Armitage Hux/Rey
Series: Emerald and Bronze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578709
Kudos: 18





	Hogsmeade at long last!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in fall sometime after Rey’s 16th birthday.

He truly believed the girl ruined his life when he said just that to Mitaka mere seconds ago. Her laugh rang through the hallway, smile so bright it actually seemed to make her shine. He knew who she was Rey something he’d forgotten her last name.

“Why are you still staring at her then?” his friend muttered under his breath.

His fingers curled around his wand a curse on his tongue begging to be used. Rax used to say he held the same darkness as his father the same cruelty and in moments like this he knew the man was right. He was just as evil as his father.

His nails bit into his palm as he kept watching her, she truly was turning his life into a living hell with her smile. She wore her hair up but different from her usual three bun style. Hux hated himself for noticing.

Over the course of the last few weeks he’d been looking at her a lot. He’d find himself replaying her giggles in his head while he was trying to study or doodle those hazel eyes into the margins of his text books.

She wore a fuzzy beige sweater which had slipped of her right shoulder, army green pants and boots. She giggled as she threw her jacket around her shoulders. It was a light utility jacket much too cold for Hogsmeade, but it wasn’t his place to say. As he looked at her he pulled the collar of his black coat tighter around his neck.

Mitaka looked at her intently to him she was just a Ravenclaw girl, a mudblooded witch. To Hux she was fascinating, she was Quidditch captain not that he cared. He hated Quidditch it was stupid and dangerous, but she had a grace and elegance about her when she was atop a broom.

He didn’t like brooms if he was honest he was itching to finally be allowed to Apparate.

**Author's Note:**

> If Hux did 5 seconds of digging he’d know she’s a half-blood raised by muggles.


End file.
